


A Lesson in Hobbit Hospitality

by TastesLikeCream (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkard!Ori, Awkward First Times, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Hobbit Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Hobbit Culture, I Don't Even Know, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shy!Ori, Since Bombur and Gloin are married, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, adultery?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TastesLikeCream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You see a part of being a hobbit host is showing the best hospitality we can. And we do that by taking care of our guests every needs, including well that is—sexual needs. I didn’t provide those services.” A heavy silence settles over the pavilion as the dwarves all stare at Bilbo. Dori’s cheeks flush bright red as Bifur signs furiously; all the dwarves silently gawking at Bilbo. A sense of dread creeps up his chest as he looks around the dwarves. “Do dwarves not do that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Terrible Host

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for The Hobbit Kink Meme: I had this weird dream that a part of hobbit hospitality is seeing to ALL their guests needs, even sexual. Bilbo was so upset he didn't offer his services to the dwarves. After seeing Rivendell, he is thinking about the differences between races and what is accepted as a part of hospitality. He seems distracted and when someone asks, he admits he feels bad for not offering. 
> 
> Dwarves are very repressed about sex. They don't use their mouths in sex-play and it's all very vanilla. Bilbo goes through the dwarves in order of hierarchy and importance shocking them with blowjobs and other kinks.
> 
> Oh, also, the host isn't allowed to come until the highest ranking guest decides that they have been serviced adequately so he ends up using a cock-ring he brought along.
> 
> Bonus: He services families together for the most part.  
> Bonus: Bilbo deciding Balin has a Daddy kink which results in him calling Dwalin Uncle. THey all really like that.  
> Bonus: Bilbo enjoys rape roleplay and the dwarves are the only ones that have ever adequately hurt him during.  
> Bonus: He ends up teaching all of them about BDSM and just expanding their horizons.
> 
> tl;dr Bilbo, to make up for his oversight in not offering sex to the dwarves as dictated by the rules of Shire hospitality services the entire company during the trip and spices up their very vanilla views of sex.

Bilbo was honestly disgusted with himself. He sits at the dinner table, picking through his salad provided by the elves. On any other night, this special treat would be devoured by him and he would take relish the chance to have something more than a simple soup. But he’s simply too upset.  
“You all right there, laddie?” Balin asks from next to him, his white eyebrows furrowed. Hearing his words, Kili seems to perk up from further down the table, peering around his brother to look at him. 

“You look quite sad Mister Boggins.” Kili adds on and Bilbo doesn’t even bother to correct him; setting his fork down with a sigh. 

“Would you all please meet in the pavilion after dinner? I would like to talk to you all.” Bilbo stands and practically runs away from the dinner table, shame burning in his chest. In his all his fussing at Bag End; he had failed as a host. Part of being a good hobbit host was taking care of their guests every need. The dwarves had practically eaten him out of house and home, true. And provided them with a place to spend the night. But truly good hobbit hosts took care of every need, even the sexual needs. Bilbo was not some blushing hobbit bride! He’d had a couple of his—needs taken care of his tween days and had even learned a couple tricks in his days. The first couple times had ended in soft gasps, flushed cheeks and fumbling hands that found buttons too late. But he felt a bit more confident now. That didn’t mean the shame burned any less 

Bilbo stands in the pavilion with his shoulders squared as he stares at the dwarves, determined to make things right. The younger dwarves all fidget, looking worried. Thorin and Dwalin just glower and scowl. 

“I have been a terrible host to you all,” Bilbo says with a sigh. “And I am terribly, terribly sorry.”

“A terrible host, Mister Bilbo,” Ori pipes up, tugging nervously on his fingerless gloves. “I can’t see how.” 

“You see a part of being a hobbit host is showing the best hospitality we can. And we do that by taking care of our guests every needs, including well that is—sexual needs. I didn’t provide those services.” A heavy silence settles over the pavilion as the dwarves all stare at Bilbo. Dori’s cheeks flush bright red as Bifur signs furiously; all the dwarves silently gawking at Bilbo. A sense of dread creeps up his chest as he looks around the dwarves. “Do dwarves not do that?” Balin clears his throat, looking at Bilbo. 

“I’m afraid not, laddie,” Balin clears his throat once again. “You see, we dwarves are very—well….It is simply not done that way in our culture.” 

“But it would be an offense to Mister Boggins culture if we didn’t accept!” Kili interjects, his cheeks flushed red. 

“There are rules that are followed of course,” Bilbo promises. “I feel simply awful for not offering.” 

“We accept Master Baggins.” Thorin interjects huskily, his eyes dark as he gazes at Bilbo hungrily. “Gladly.”


	2. Purrs and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bifur’s skin is like a furnace beneath Bilbo’s hands; a hot brand as he runs his hands over the scars, thick hair coating Bifur’s stomach and chest. Scars—scars coat the dwarf’s skin. With each scar that Bilbo touches, he sighs and leans down, brushing his lips against Bifur’s cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposting this chapter because I had to save it as a draft earlier and it would not allow me to edit it as I wished. No changes were made to the chapter itself.

The dwarves sit gathered outside of Bilbo’s bedroom; facial expressions varying. Dori was still flushing and stuttering over the whole thing while Nori grinned wolfishly. Ori practically disappeared into his sweater as he tried harder and harder to duck into it. Bofur wore his usual grin; laughing as always. Bombur looked a bit unsettled as he ate from a plate of pilfered food, occasionally offering bites to Bifur who sat staring off into space. Balin took this as Bilbo expected him to; sitting up straight with a small, polite smile on his face. Dwalin scowled as always though there was a spark of interest in his eyes. Óin kept glancing around as if he expected a whole army of hobbits to appear and offer him their hospitality. Glóin sat next to his brother with a similar look, his arms crossed tightly across his thick chest. Fili tried desperately to look composed but Bilbo could him struggling. Kili didn’t even try to hide his eagerness. He seemed to practically buzz between his brother and uncle; staring at Bilbo as though he was the Arkenstone himself. Thorin sat with his furs draped around his shoulders; his eyes narrowed at his company. He looked every bit the king he was as his gaze flickered to Bilbo who stood in the middle of the room.

“So how does this work exactly, Bilbo?” Kili asks.

“Well it’s simply a part of hobbit hospitality to take care of all needs. We service our guests in order of hierarchy and importance—I usually went from the lowest ranking to the highest. But there’s a very important rule,” Bilbo can’t stop the mischievous grin that spreads across his face at the dwarves curious expressions. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a small metal ring, holding it up to glint in the light of Rivendell. “The host is not allowed to come until the highest ranking guest decides he or she has been serviced adequately.” Dark, jealous gazes are thrown towards Thorin who still sits; his gaze purely predatory as he gazes at Bilbo now.

“So what does that little thing do for you, Mr. Bilbo?” Ori pipes up from behind his scarf.

“It’s a cock ring and helps prevent me from finishing until the highest ranking,” He pauses, a fluttering feeling in his stomach as he feels a pair of sapphire eyes on him. “In this case Thorin decides he’s been adequately serviced.” If the other dwarves hear a growl from Thorin, they don’t say anything.

“And what’s going to happen to us in there?” Ori asks, his eyes wide with anxiety. Bilbo’s own eyes soften as he tucks the ring back into his pocket.

“Nothing you do not wish to happen,” He promises the young scribe who visibly relaxes with the promise. “Think of tonight as a lesson in hobbit hospitality.” He turns and closes the door to his room with a quiet click; leaving the dwarves to decide who will go first. All eyes turn to the Ur family.

“Well, we’re the only ones who don’t have any royal blood in em,” Bofur muses, scratching his chin. “And he did say the lowest ranking go first.” The dwarves grumble slightly but nod their agreement.

“So does that mean the youngest would go first then?” Kili asks smugly, smirking at his older brother. Fili scowls but says nothing as everyone turns towards Bombur.

“Well Bombur,” Bofur nudges his younger brother who looks like he’s just choked. “Ready to learn some techniques to take back home to your wife?” This earns a chorus of loud laughter and raunchy jokes from the others while Bombur splutters; his cheeks turning red. None of them notice when Bifur slips away or when the door closes.

* * *

When Bilbo turns around, it’s to the sight of Bifur. He’d had little interaction with the salt and pepper haired dwarf since their journey began due to the language barrier and well honestly he was a bit scared of him. But a guest was a guest and he was a Baggins. And Baggins kept their word, no matter what. He had heard that Bifur was a bit unpredictable since the accident that put an ax in his head but nothing prepared him for the dwarf to scoop him up bridal style. Bilbo lets out a high pitched yelp; clapping a hand over his mouth as his cheeks flush red. Bifur chuckles; a deep, gravelly rumble. Outside the room, the laughter stops abruptly.

“Bifur’s stealing our burglar!” Kili cries. Bilbo rolls his eyes, shaking his head.

“Not even your burglar, you dunderhead,” Bilbo mutters as Bifur sets him down on the bed. Thankfully this time he manages not to yelp. Bifur lies down across him on his side and with a firm grip, grabs hold of Bilbo’s arm, tugging him across the bed. Bilbo lies still, unsure what to do or say as his face is pressed into Bifur’s beard. From Bifur’s chest a deep, rumbling purring sound comes and when Bilbo looks up the salt and pepper haired dwarf is smiling; his nose is embedded into Bilbo’s curls. Bilbo can’t stop the smile that comes onto his face; not mischievous this time or even cheeky but peaceful as Bifur cuddles him to his chest. With a tentative hand, he reaches out to touch the thick beard his face is currently buried in. It was soft not coarse as he’d thought it to be. But tangled from their endless days of travel; snarls in the thick hair evident. Bilbo keeps his eyes on Bifur’s face as he reaches out and slowly, carefully runs his fingers through Bifur’s beard. “So soft,” Bilbo whispers as he combs his fingers through the hair. Bifur’s eyes open, a nearly dark, possessive look in them as he watches Bilbo. When Bilbo pauses to untangle a particularly nasty snarl, Bifur’s purring only deepens, his grip on Bilbo tightening. “May I?” Bilbo asks, his hand lowering through Bifur’s beard down to the hem of his tunic. Bifur nods tentatively, watching with darkening eyes as Bilbo straddles him. Bilbo was tiny compared to the dwarves and even now, atop Bifur. Bilbo’s hands start at his waist, crawling up and under Bifur’s tunic. Bifur lets out a guttural sigh, his head falling back from the heat of Bilbo’s hands covering his stomach.

“The first time I ever did anything to myself,” Bilbo leans down, placing his lips to Bifur’s ear as his hands continue to roam. “This is what I did—let me show you.” Bifur would give anything for the hobbit to just keep talking in that voice. He nods, careful to avoid head butting the smaller creature. Bifur’s skin is like a furnace beneath Bilbo’s hands; a hot brand as he runs his hands over the scars, thick hair coating Bifur’s stomach and chest. Scars—scars coat the dwarf’s skin. With each scar that Bilbo touches, he sighs and leans down, brushing his lips against Bifur’s cheeks. “Tell me,” Bilbo whispers against his cheek, warm breath fanning across his skin. “If you want me to stop, squeeze my arm.”

Bifur wants none of it to stop, wishes he could have the hobbit to himself all night long; wishes he was the highest ranking guest. Especially when Bilbo’s nimble fingers grab hold of his nipples, giving an experimental pinch. Bifur gasps, staring up at the hobbit. Bilbo watches him through half lidded eyes; a lazy, almost sleepy smile on his face. “I’ve got you.” He promises, giving another pinch. And oh, Mahal, help him, he does. Bifur’s head falls back as Bilbo pinches and tweaks; silencing Bifur’s whimpers with small kisses peppered around his mouth. It all feels so good, almost too good. His hips thrust upwards, nearly bucking Bilbo off his perch. He gives another yelp, giving Bifur a halfhearted glare as he pinches harder. “Now lie still,” Bilbo scolds him though his smiles half teasing. But it’s really quite impossible to stay still with the hobbit’s nimble fingers working so expertly; turning him into a whimpering, writhing mess. Bifur’s thrusts are met with Bilbo grinding down; their moans mingling in the air. Bifur’s too far gone to stop himself; his balls tightening as the hobbit gives a tight pinch, pulling. He lets out a guttural cry that Bilbo falls forward to swallow in a clumsy kiss as wetness spreads across the front of his trousers. As Bilbo pulls away, Bifur buries his face into Bilbo’s chest with flushed cheeks.

Bilbo chuckles warmly, leaning down to carefully pepper kisses on Bifur’s head. If he could speak Westron, he would tell Bilbo thank you over and over. Since he can’t though, he settles for the next best thing. Bifur settles on his side once more; pulling Bilbo to his chest and purring contently at the hobbit combs his fingers through his beard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned out kinda fluffier than I intended but I like it xD and I originally had thought about Bombur being up. But it wasn't working when I first typed it out and I had already intended to start with Bifur. Bombur's up next! And then Bofur! Also what man or woman doesn't want to be cuddled by Bifur while he purrs?


	3. Everything a Hobbit Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re everything a hobbit loves,” Bilbo licks his lower lip as he continues towards Bombur until they’re inches apart. He leans up on his tip toes and Bombur gasps as he feels a slight bulge brush his stomach. “Everything a hobbit wants.” Bilbo whispers.

Bombur had no inhibitions about himself. He knew he was by far the largest member of the company—weight wise that was. He was not one to ignore the obvious either. Bilbo was a rather plump fellow as well; little muscle on him, rather soft. Bombur’s wife, Davna was beautiful. She was strong and well-built and there was no doubt he loved her when others saw them together; especially when they saw all their children. That was how dwarves were. They were created from stone, strong and hard; built to endure. Bilbo Baggins was none of those things. He’d no idea what the hobbit had done to his cousin but Bifur had emerged with the most content almost dazed expression he’d seen in years. Bifur was practically purring as he sat down next to him and Bofur. The others had all demanded to know what had happened when Bifur sat down but his cousin had simply patted him on the shoulder and nodded towards Bilbo’s bedroom where the hobbit awaited him. So it was here Bombur enters a bit nervously, his heart thumping lightly in his chest. 

Bilbo sits on the bed, a somewhat smug look on his face. He’s still clothed Bombur notes with some relief. Though he looks Bombur up and down like he’s the most delicious treat there is and Bilbo’s a starving man. 

“Did Bifur enjoy his taste of hobbit hospitality?” Bilbo asks; the smug look still there as he looks Bombur up and down. 

“He came out of here purring,” Bombur admits purring and the hobbit begins laughing, his cheeks flushing a light pink. “The others all wanted to know what exactly you did to him.” 

“They’ll all get their turn,” Bilbo promises with a light shrug. “You don’t need to be nervous,” He promises. Bombur looks away from Bilbo, his round cheeks flushing. “As I said out there, nothing will happen that you do not wish to happen.” 

“What is going to happen?” Bombur asks, slightly enjoying the hungry look Bilbo continues to eye him with. 

“You must have seen the hobbits in the Shire, did you not?” Bilbo asks, humming lightly as he steps away from the bed. 

“It was too late when we arrived,” Bombur confesses, swallowing hard as Bilbo steps closer to him. “All of them were in their houses.” 

“You’re everything a hobbit loves,” Bilbo licks his lower lip as he continues towards Bombur until they’re inches apart. He leans up on his tip toes and Bombur gasps as he feels a slight bulge brush his stomach. “Everything a hobbit wants.” Bilbo whispers. 

“My wife and I, we have problems,” Bombur admits, stammering as the hobbit wriggles back and forth; his erection brushing Bombur’s stomach. “Because of my weight; it’s hard for us to do anything.” Bilbo hums again as he lowers himself and steps away. 

“Have you ever tried riding?” Bilbo asks. At Bombur’s confused expression; Bilbo continues on. “You know her on top of you and riding you.” Bombur shakes his head and Bilbo’s own face takes on a somewhat nostalgia gaze.

“I’ve had a lass ride me before and rode a lad before,” He muses. “You’re surrounded by warmth and you want so badly to move; it’s difficult not to finish within the first couple thrusts. To be on the receiving end; you feel so full, so incredibly full. And when they’re close to finishing, you want them to finish inside of you. To feel the warmth and you just want to be filled up even more by them.” He turns his gaze back on Bombur; eyes darkening as he licks his lower lip. 

“What do I do?” Bombur asks breathily, his pants sporting their own aching bulge. Bilbo hums lightly, dragging his nails down Bombur’s chest. Through the cloth, it’s barely more than a tickle, feather light. But it’s enough to make him want more, demand more as the hobbit looks up at him, hemming and hawing. 

“Take off your shirt and stand before me,” Bilbo demands; his eyes moving up and down Bombur’s body. “I haven’t gotten to admire you but through clothes. As I said you’re everything a hobbit wants.” Bombur’s thick fingers are awkward and clumsy as he fumbles with his shirt; Bilbo watching him lazily from the edge of the bed. When he finally manages to peel his shirt off, he stands frozen, waiting for Bilbo’s next command. The hobbit’s eyes flick up and down his stomach with unbridled lust as the tip of a rosy pink tongue snakes out to lick his lower lip. Bombur was plump for lack of better word; curly, fine red hairs covering his large stomach in a soft down. Bilbo chuckles as he sees them, lightly petting his hand down Bombur’s chest towards his waist. 

“Who knew dwarves could be soft?” He teases, stopping as he’s nearly reaches Bombur’s waist. He steps back again, the teasing tone replaced by that husky, warm tone. “Now strip down.” Bilbo commands; reaching for his own clothes. Bombur does as commanded; watching with half lidded eyes at Bilbo unbuttons his own shirt lazily; taking his time. He pauses every few seconds in his work to stare at Bombur almost longingly before he returns to his work. No wonder Bifur came out purring Bombur thinks to himself as he lumbers over to the bed; lying down on his back as Bilbo instructs him to. The hobbit in question stands beside the bed, looking at Bombur with interest. 

“I’ll save that for Bofur,” He muses and before Bombur can ask exactly what he means, Bilbo is straddling him; his cock bobbing up and down eagerly. Bombur stares in silent fascination at the hobbit’s body.

Bilbo was completely hairless save for a small patch of light browns that rested on his chest. His cock is red, ready with a thatch of wiry, curly brown hair at the base. Nowhere near as big as a dwarves but what he lacked in size he made up for girth. And he stares down at Bombur eagerly now, heels digging into his shoulders as he watches him. 

“Ready?” Bilbo whispers and Bombur inhales sharply, realizing that hovering just above his own cock was Bilbo’s eager and ready hole. 

“I’m not going to hurt you?” Bombur asks worriedly. Bilbo shakes his head, a light blush coloring his cheeks. 

“Bifur helped me ready myself,” Bilbo confesses, the flush deepening. “He got two fingers deep inside me, oiled.” 

“Oiled?” Bombur parrots and Bilbo sighs; moving off the plump dwarf. He grabs a small vial of oil; pouring some onto his hand. He grabs hold of Bombur’s cock, stroking gently. Bombur gives a strangled gasp as Bilbo places himself over Bombur’s cock once more; his heels digging into his shoulders. 

“Grab hold of my hips,” Bilbo commands, his own hands braced on Bombur’s. Bombur does as he asks; watching in sheer fascination as Bilbo lowers himself down. Bilbo stops halfway, gaging Bombur’s reaction. “Okay?” He asks. As Bilbo promised; Bombur’s being enveloped by warmth; almost too hot like a brand iron. But it all feels wonderful and Bombur hisses through clenched teeth as he struggles not to move too fast; too eagerly. Bilbo smirks at the slow nod, settling himself completely on Bombur’s cock. Bombur groans at the sudden tightness that envelopes him as above him Bilbo grins triumphantly, hands leisurely scratching at his chest. 

“Move with me,” Bilbo finally says. Bombur’s grip on Bilbo’s hip tightens as he lifts the hobbit up down to meet his needy albeit clumsy thrusts. Soon enough they find a rythym and the room is filled with the sounds of flesh smacking flesh as Bilbo comes down to meet Bombur’s eager cock. Bilbo’s leathery heels dig into his shoulders and Bombur gasps as he digs them in more, pulling Bombur deeper towards Bilbo. All too soon the warmth is too much; the tightness overwhelming and Bombur is grasping for something, anything to hold onto. He grabs hold of one of Bilbo’s leathery soles; his thrusts growing desperate. Above him Bilbo braces himself on his chest; grabbing Bombur’s free hand and pulling it towards his hair. 

“Pull,” Bilbo begs. Bombur gives it a firm, strong yank and Bilbo lets out a cry; his head falling back as Bombur thrusts upwards. “Harder!” Bilbo commands. Bombur groans, his grip on his heel tightening as he gives a final thrust; spilling himself into Bilbo. Above him Bilbo lets out a sigh, his head lolling back and forth lazily. 

“Oh, Mahal,” Bombur gasps. “Mahal help us all.” He gasps, loosening his grip on Bilbo’s heel and head. Bilbo lets out a breathy chuckle as he carefully climbs off Bombur, the remains of their time together dripping down his legs. Bombur looks towards the nightstand; his eyes widening as he realizes the cock ring still lies there. Bilbo follows his gaze; chuckling quietly as he winks at Bombur. 

“I grew up with hobbit hospitality.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a shitastic Sunday. I spent all of it doing homework and at my family dinner basically got called fat and was told that I needed to lose weight. So what's a better way to relieve stress than to write out some good old fashioned smut, huh? Also I decided to add that part about Bifur after realizing I hadn't had Bilbo prepare himself and was too tired to go back and edit that in. Bofur's next!


	4. Whiskery Kisses and Begging Dwarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It was funny,” Bofur finally manages through his choked laughter. “You know it was.” Bilbo nods, turning his back and moving towards the bed. 
> 
> “That it was but makes me reconsider giving you your gift,” Bilbo pauses, a thoughtful look on his face as he eyes Bofur. “Such a greedy dwarf for kisses; makes me wonder what you would do for more.” At his words Bofur’s throat goes dry as he forces himself to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a huge Boffins fan and well....Yeah, I enjoyed this chapter a lot.

Bilbo wasn’t sure what to expect from the hatted dwarf, Bofur. He was an interesting dwarf with the odd hat and the rather raunchy jokes, stories and his songs that he burst into. He stands in the bathroom; cleaning up the remains of his time with Bombur. He hums lightly as he lifts a finger, sticking it in his mouth. Salty and of course bitter; there was a light, almost sweet taste like blueberries. Bilbo chuckles as he steps back into the bedroom; still sucking on his finger contently and trying to distinguish the taste. Bofur stands in the center of the bedroom; twirling the ends of his mustache with a smirk on his face as Bilbo steps out. 

“What were you doing in there Bilbo?” Bofur asks, winking. “You’re pretty enough for me.” Bilbo takes his finger out of his mouth with a satisfying pop; smirking at Bofur as he steps closer. 

“Just trying to figure out what you’re going to taste like,” Bilbo purrs, a tingle racing down his chest as Bofur flushes. “Tell me Bofur, have you thought about me in your bedroll at night?” Bilbo leans up, nuzzling the side of Bofur’s quickly warming neck. Bofur had spent countless night thinking of Bilbo by his side; his arms wrapped around the hobbit’s middle as he nuzzled his neck. Bilbo giggling and scrunching his shoulders up at the feeling of Bofur’s facial hair and the kisses they would share beneath the blanket. 

“Yes,” Bofur breathes, sighing as Bilbo hums against his thrumming jugular. “Many nights, I’ve thought of you,” He groans as Bilbo stares up at him, chocolate orbs cloudy with lust. He can see his own reflection in those eyes; his own gaze just as lust filled; just as wanting; just as needy. Bofur swallows hard as he leans down, pressing a whiskey kiss to Bilbo’s cheek. Beneath his lips, Bilbo’s skin is soft, hairless. And as Bilbo giggles, scrunching his shoulders up and wiggling Bofur grins; wrapping his arms around Bilbo’s waist and trapping him. He frantically peppers kisses across Bilbo’s cheeks; smiling widely as Bilbo squeals and wiggles in a poor attempt to get away. 

“Stop it,” Bilbo finally demands through choked giggles, placing his hands on Bofur’s chest. “Enough, you insufferable dwarf.” He says affectionately; his eyes warm as he looks up at Bofur. Bofur lowers his head, a regretful look on his face. Bilbo sighs, his shoulders sagging until Bofur’s head lifts; planting a quick kiss on Bilbo’s forehead with a triumphant grin. When he steps back; he’s nearly hunched over from laughing. Bilbo though does not look as amused though the warmth remains in his eyes. 

“It was funny,” Bofur finally manages through his choked laughter. “You know it was.” Bilbo nods, turning his back and moving towards the bed. 

“That it was but makes me reconsider giving you your gift,” Bilbo pauses, a thoughtful look on his face as he eyes Bofur. “Such a greedy dwarf for kisses; makes me wonder what you would do for more.” At his words Bofur’s throat goes dry as he forces himself to speak. 

“More,” Bofur croaks, taking a hesitant step towards the bed where Bilbo stands stripping off his shirt. “I’d do anything for more.” 

“I saved this for you,” Bilbo confesses, splaying out on the bed. He pats the spot next to him and Bofur scrambles towards the bed until Bilbo holds up a hand. “Remove your clothes.” Bofur strips quickly; stopping when he’s stripped bare except for his hat. Bilbo chuckles affectionately, patting the spot beside him. “I didn’t think you would remove the hat and I must admit; I rather like it on.” He purrs and Bofur’s cock gives an eager twitch as he lies down next to Bilbo. Bilbo lies silent, admiring Bofur’s body. Unlike his brother’s, Bofur was purely muscle; hardened by years of work in the mine. Thick arms move and show off the taunt muscles as he reaches up; straightening his braids and hat, anxiously tugging on the ends of his mustache as Bilbo watches him. It really wasn’t fair to keep him waiting and make him this nervous but Bilbo was rather enjoying it as his eyes roam lower. His chest was lightly dusted by thick black hair which Bilbo scratches lightly; humming as Bofur groans, wiggling closer. A thatch of wiry dark hair sits at the base of his cock. His cock so eager to please Bilbo notices with a rough swallow is thick; flushed red with need; the head leaking beads of pre-cum. 

“Please,” Bofur begs hoarsely, scooting closer. “Can’t I have my gift now? Least get a hint?” Bilbo hums non-committedly, tracing the shell of Bofur’s ear. 

“Tell me Bofur,” Bilbo reaches down towards his cock; his eyes on Bofur’s face. The dwarf’s nearly panting as he watches; his eyes widening. When Bilbo raises his hand, he groans, his head falling back. “How many nights have you laid in your bedroll and rubbed yourself raw over the thought of me?” Bofur’s cheeks turn a bright, ruddy red as he ducks his head, peeking at Bilbo from beneath his hat. 

“Every chance I get, I rub myself raw over the thought of you,” He confesses. “Even when I’m on watch, I do it sometimes.” Bilbo presses his lips to Bofur’s cheek, feather light as he peppers kisses all over his face. 

“Such a naughty dwarf,” Bilbo scolds lightly, petting Bofur’s chest hair. “What would Thorin say did he catch you? What would the others say did they catch you, your hand wrapped around yourself as you rub yourself raw over the thought of a simple hobbit?” 

“Not just a simple hobbit,” Bofur objects, leaning up to press another whiskey kiss to Bilbo’s cheek. “You’re much more.” Bilbo gives him a beaming smile, leaning forward and capturing Bofur’s lips in a sweet kiss. Bofur tastes of the strong, spicy pipe weed he smokes; the Elvish wine from dinner. His kisses are insistent; needy as he leans closer, rocking against Bilbo’s clothed hip; desperate to gain some friction. 

“Ready now are you?” Bilbo pulls away, a soft smile on his face. Bofur lets out a pleading whine, scrambling closer as Bilbo reaches for his eagerly bobbing cock. Bilbo throws a leg over Bofur’s hip, securing him in place as Bofur presses his face into Bilbo’s neck. Bilbo’s fingers wrap around Bofur’s cock, feather light; earning a hiss through Bofur’s clenched teeth as he begins his ministrations. 

“Bilbo,” Bofur gasps; his hot breath fanning across Bilbo’s neck. He earns a gasp from Bilbo who scratches at his chest; his strokes slowly picking up speed. “Please, more.” 

“More?” Bilbo parrots, his strokes slowing down as he removes his hands; fingertips lightly dusting up and down the skin. 

“Please, please,” Bofur begs, thrusting into Bilbo’s hand. “Please.” Bilbo smirks smugly as his grip tightens, his strokes picking up in speed. 

“What would the others say?” Bilbo whispers huskily. “If they could see you now? Wanton and splayed out like this; begging me as you fuck my hand?”

“They’d be jealous,” Bofur growls possessively against Bilbo’s neck as the hand on his chest finds a nipple to tweak. “To see me, just a toymaker fucking the hand of their hobbit and begging him; pleading with him for,” Bofur gasps as Bilbo peppers light kisses on his neck. “Bilbo, I’m going to.” He warns throatily. Bilbo lets out a growl, his stroking stopping as he pinches his cock; just below the head with an expression half amused, half angry. 

“Not yet,” Bilbo purrs, peppering light kisses down Bofur’s neck. He lets go of Bofur’s cock; moving both hands to his chest and pinching both his nipples to pebbling peaks. Bofur gasps, his feet scrambling to gain some more of ground as his cock aches; the head weeping for relief. “Not until I say so.”

“I want it,” Bofur gasps, looking down his nose at the headful of curls. Bilbo hums against his throat, sending vibrations down his neck. Bofur groans, tugging desperately on his braids. “I need to come!” He screeches, feet kicking at the blankets. Bilbo pulls away from him a smug look on his face as he lies back next to Bofur; wrapping his hand around him once more. His strokes are not feather light or slow this time. Bofur gasps as Bilbo strokes him desperately, his eyes trained on Bofur’s own. 

“You want to come for me?” Bilbo asks, his voice silky as he reaches up, tweaking a nipple. Bofur arches into Bilbo’s touch, desperate for his touch as he nods. “Say it,” Bilbo growls, his strokes slowing ever so slightly. “Say it for me.” Bofur lets out a guttural groan. 

“I want to come for you, Bilbo!” Bofur cries as Bilbo leans down; pressing his lips to the shell of Bofur’s ear. 

“Then come for me.” He pleads, his strokes speeding up as Bofur thrusts into Bilbo’s hand.

“It’s coming,” Bofur warns through choked gasps. “It’s coming!” He lets out a strangled cry as he comes; his seed splashing across Bilbo’s stomach; pearly strands decorating the white skin. Bofur lies gasping as Bilbo strokes out his orgasm. When Bofur finally comes down, he glances towards Bilbo’s stomach and flushes bright red through his expression is smug. “I’m sorry.” He whispers. Bilbo smirks, swirling his finger in the remains on his stomach. He pops a finger into his mouth; eyes rolling up in the back of his head as he sighs. 

“Nice,” Bilbo sighs. “Very nice.” Bofur lets out a predatory growl, pinning Bilbo’s legs to the bed as he leans down; lapping up the remains of his come on Bilbo’s stomach. Bilbo gasps; watching dazed as Bofur licks frantically. When the last of it has been licked up, Bofur licks his lips satisfied; winking at Bilbo as he smirks. He starts to stand and move towards his clothes but pauses, glancing back at Bilbo. 

“There’s always another part to my fantasies.” Bofur admits and for the first time since they’ve met; the dwarf sounds shy to Bilbo. 

“What’s that?” Bilbo asks, a small smile on his lips as he sits up. Bofur blushes ducking his head as he stares down at his hands. 

“Could I hold you?” Bofur asks. Bilbo’s answer is a beaming smile and the two lie on the bed; Bofur’s arm wrapped around Bilbo securely. He occasionally leans down to press whiskey kisses to Bilbo’s neck; earning shrieks and giggles from the hobbit as he struggles to get away, Bofur smiles each time; a content sigh escaping his lips as he holds Bilbo tighter to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a little bit unsure who goes next? Do Gloin or Oin have any royal blood in them? I know Dori, Nori and Ori are very distant relatives because they have a little royal blood in them. But I don't know if those two do..


	5. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t let go,” Ori pleads in a whisper. “It feels good.” And it does. Bilbo’s hand is soft, warm without callouses or ink stains like his own; sending tingles up his arm and down his spine. Bilbo’s thumb strokes the back of his hand once more, his eyes trained on Ori’s. 
> 
> “I won’t let go.” He promises, giving it a squeeze as they step inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wasn't supposed to update this weekend but I knew I was not going to have time to update tomorrow and not feel like it. So surprise update! I didn't use my laptop and this keyboard was kind of weird so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> IMPORTANT: I have decided to allow people to vote on who they want (if anyone at all) Bilbo to end up with. It can be any of the dwarves. Or I can do a multi-chapter ending so every pairing gets their spotlight. Vote away!

To say Ori was nervous would be an understatement. He sits and watches as each member of the Ur family exits from Bilbo’s room, his heart thumping a bit faster each time the door opens. Bifur emerges looking the most sated Ori has ever seen the salt and pepper haired dwarf; a purr emitting from his chest as he lay down on the floor. And then Bombur; Ori flushes red at the memories of the moans and cries that had escaped through the wooden door. It had effectively silenced everyone when Mister Bilbo cried harder and Ori’s cock gave a small twitch of excitement. Bofur and Bilbo emerge together and all the dwarves go silent, staring at the both of them together. Bofur winks at Bilbo and the hobbit groans, tilting his head back as Bofur leans down; peppering kisses all over his face and neck until the hobbit bats him off.

“Enough you insufferable dwarf,” Bilbo scolds though everyone can hear the teasing tone in his voice. “Haven’t you had enough?” He winks at Bofur and Ori shifts uncomfortably as the hatted dwarf flushes red, scurrying to sit back by his family. His braids are askew; his hat crooked and his cheeks a ruddy red as he watches Bilbo now looking directly at—oh—at Ori himself. Ori flushes bright red and tries to hide himself in his cardigan especially as the older, more experienced dwarves all laugh at him. His brothers send seething glares at them; silencing their laughter as Bilbo stops in front of him, a small, polite smile on his face.

“Ready Master Ori?” Bilbo asks gently, holding a hand out to him. Ori nods tentatively, taking Bilbo’s hand slowly. “Would you like to go the library first? Help you relax a bit?” Bilbo suggests and earns a real smile from Ori as he stands and they turn to walk to the library together.

“Thank you Mister Bilbo,” Ori whispers when they’re out of earshot of the other dwarves. “I appreciate it.”

“It’s not a problem at all Ori,” Bilbo promises, his thumb gently stroking the back of Ori’s hand. “I was quite nervous my first time when it came to hobbit hospitality.” He chuckles, his cheeks flushing red. Ori licks his lower lip, a tingling sensation spreading through his stomach as he watches the blush spread across Bilbo’s cheeks.

“What happened your first time?” Ori asks, the tingling growing as the blush deepens.

“I was so flustered by the very idea until it started happening,” Bilbo admits as they near the library. “But when it started, it felt so good—too good really. It was really just clumsy gropes and fumbling hands for buttons too late.” Bilbo admits with a small laugh as they near the library. When they reach the door, both look down with a start to realize that their hands are still clasped.

“Don’t let go,” Ori pleads in a whisper. “It feels good.” And it does. Bilbo’s hand is soft, warm without callouses or ink stains like his own; sending tingles up his arm and down his spine. Bilbo’s thumb strokes the back of his hand once more, his eyes trained on Ori’s.

“I won’t let go.” He promises, giving it a squeeze as they step inside. Bilbo manages to find a book written in Westron and they find a place together; secluded and hidden among the tall shelves. Bilbo sits down in the chair, watching Ori carefully as he pats the spot next to him. It’s a tight squeeze and every little movement brushes their arms and bumps their elbows; both of them uttering apologies. Ori tries hard to concentrate on the book, he really does. But it’s difficult when Bilbo’s thumb is stroking the back of his hand; moving lower and lower towards his wrist but never quite touching it. It’s maddening, the tingle increasing as he comes closer and closer to Ori’s wrist, just to not touch it.

* * *

 

“Touch me,” He finally pleads. Bilbo looks up at him, his thumb pausing in its ministrations as he stares at Ori. “You’re maddening, you know that?” Ori complains. Bilbo lifts Ori’s hand, pressing his fingertips to his lips. Ori gasps at the sensation of soft, unchapped lips gently brushing over the pads of his thumbs.

“I am touching you,” Bilbo mutters against his fingers; warm breath ghosting over his skin. “Aren’t I?” Ori nods, moaning softly as one by one, Bilbo takes his fingers and kisses them.

“You are,” Ori agrees. He focuses on the hairless cheeks of Bilbo; naked as a babe’s, probably soft as one too he reckons. Ori reaches out slowly, hesitantly, his fingers hovering inches from Bilbo’s cheeks. “May I?” Bilbo pulls away from his finger tips and Ori nearly groans at the loss of contact.

“May you what?” Bilbo asks, staring at him through his lashes. Ori curses silently as a blush spreads across his own cheeks.

“May I touch your face? I haven’t ever touched anyone’s face before that doesn’t have a beard.” Ori admits. Bilbo nods as he takes one of Ori’s fingers into his mouth. Ori’s head falls back and he really does groan now; his finger encased in warmth. With his free hand, he reaches shakily for Bilbo’s cheek, fingers ghosting over the hairless skin. Bilbo helpfully leans into his touch, humming around Ori’s finger. Bilbo’s skin is soft as newborns; bare without any scratchy stubble or soft fluff of beard. There’s not a hint of stubble as he runs his fingers along Bilbo’s skin which is heating beneath his fingers.

“I thought about what to do for you,” Bilbo confesses, taking his finger off Ori’s mouth. “I thought about fucking you into the mattress until you begged me to let you come; cried from the overstimulation,” Bilbo gives each of Ori’s fingers a final kiss, moving towards his neck. His kisses are feather light, sending tingles down Ori’s spine and straight to his cock which twitches in excitement. “I had to put on the cock ring to remind myself of my place and that it wasn’t time yet.” Bilbo’s voice almost becomes whiny as he presses a particularly long kiss to Ori’s neck; scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin.

“Oh, I would like that very much, Mister Bilbo,” Ori gasps, his hips giving an involuntary thrust upwards at the thought of Bilbo having to stop himself from coming over the thought of Ori. “What are you going to do?” He asks as Bilbo moves to kneel between his knees; his hands’ gently rubbing Ori’s clothed knees.

“Are you comfortable?” Bilbo asks seriously. Ori nods and he really is; in this secluded part of the library, Bilbo gently caressing his knees. He’s extremely comfortable.

“I am.” He promises; watching with baited breath as Bilbo unlaces his trousers; freeing his eager cock.

“I wanted so much to fuck you into the mattress,” Bilbo admits, his eyes raking over Ori’s leaking cock head. “But you deserve something more special than that.” He leans forward and gives the head a tentative lick, his eyes trained on Ori’s. The feeling of tongue on the sensitive skin makes Ori groan; his hands flying to the arms of the chair.

“So I’m special?” Ori manages to gasp as Bilbo continues his ministrations; licking the pre-cum.

“Very,” Bilbo agrees, giving him a smile that’s different from his others. It’s a special smile, somehow reserved just for him and it makes his heart soar as Bilbo grabs hold of the base of his cock. “All of you are special to me.” Bilbo muses as he leans forward; taking Ori into his mouth. If Bilbo kissing and sucking on his fingers felt good this feels amazing and for a moment, Ori wonders if he’s in Mahal’s halls. The sensations are incredible; tingles running up and down his cock as Bilbo sucks.

“M—M—Mister Bilbo!” Ori gasps, his fingers digging into the arm of the chair as his feet scrape the floor. Bilbo pulls himself off Ori’s cock with an obscene ‘pop’ and stares up at Ori as he takes his hand; moving it down towards his own bulge.

“Call me Bilbo,” He orders and Ori gasps as he feels the new sensation through Bilbo’s trousers; the ring. “Told you I had to put it on.” He winks, leaning forward once more. Ori falls back with a sigh; Bilbo’s words ringing in his head: ‘I wanted so bad to fuck you into the mattress’. Oh, Ori can only imagine; the grainy sketches he’d only seen once before in books were nothing. To be held in Bilbo’s arms as the hobbit thrusts harder and harder; his thrusts growing desperate, needy. Their rhythm will be sloppy, the sounds of flesh slapping flesh echoing throughout the room as Ori pumps his cock; desperate to stave off his own orgasm as he waits for Bilbo. He gasps now as his balls tighten and he gives a gentle tug to Bilbo’s curls.

 “Bilbo,” Ori gasps, thrusting upwards. “I—I need to,” He gasps as Bilbo reaches up; holding his hips in place. Bilbo hollows his cheeks out; humming around Ori’s cock. Ori gasps, cursing as the tightening becomes unbearable, thrusting upwards and fucking Bilbo’s mouth. His seed spills into the hobbit’s mouth and when he gags, Ori lets out a whimper, reaching out and running his hand over the curls. “Sorry Mister Bilbo.” He apologizes softly as Bilbo pulls off with another ‘pop’; licking his lips.

“It’s quite all right Ori,’ Bilbo promises, resting his cheek against Ori’s thigh. “I might have enjoyed it a bit.” Ori blushes, looking away as Bilbo chuckles. With a shaky hand, Ori reaches out, his hand slowly brushing over the hobbit’s curls as he hums quietly; their hands still linked together.


	6. A Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do I make you nervous Mister Baggins?” Nori’s voice is a mix between a growl and a purr as he leans closer. Bilbo doesn’t bat an eye as he raises a hand, fingers ghosting over Nori’s jugular which thrums like a hummingbird’s wings
> 
> “I believe it is I who’s making you nervous Mister Nori.” Bilbo says calmly, his fingers resting over the pounding vein. Nori grits his teeth as the fingers slowly begin to glide up and down.

Nori enters the room with all the skill and grace of a predator. His eyes shift back and forth as he watches Bilbo slowly stands from the bed, stretching his arms above his head. Both he and Ori had returned blushing and holding hands. Their goodbye had been quiet as the scribe pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Bilbo’s cheeks. He took his seat back next to his brothers, cheeks flaring red as Bilbo gave him a final smile before turning back towards his room. The hobbit he sees normally flustered, worried and flushing over the smallest dirty joke or noise in the night is now watching him almost bored. And this irritates Nori for some reason. He lets out a low, irritated growl as he strides forward until he’s inches from the hobbit. Bilbo doesn’t flinch as he stares up at the star haired dwarf, eyes half lidded. 

“Do I make you nervous Mister Baggins?” Nori’s voice is a mix between a growl and a purr as he leans closer. Bilbo doesn’t bat an eye as he raises a hand, fingers ghosting over Nori’s jugular which thrums like a hummingbird’s wings

“I believe it is I who’s making you nervous Mister Nori.” Bilbo says calmly, his fingers resting over the pounding vein. Nori grits his teeth as the fingers slowly begin to glide up and down. 

“Are you trying to wreck this company?” Nori growls, biting his tongue as a moan catches in his throat. 

“Wreck is not the word I would use,” Bilbo chuckles though his eyes are dark with lust. “You’re graceful Nori, light on your feet and quick as a thief should be.” 

“Have to be,” Nori mutters, another moan catching in his throat. “Light, quick, silent—have to be all those.” 

“Graceful as a cat,” Bilbo purrs and tugs on the dwarf’s tunic. Nori allows himself to be pulled and inhales sharply as the hobbit lean forward, burying his nose into his beard. 

“Quick as a cat and light on your feet as one.” 

“What are you going to do to me Baggins?” Nori groans, tired of the game. 

“Collar you,” Bilbo sighs, pressing a light kiss to Nori’s cheek as he steps away. “Collar you, leash you. Whatever suits you best?” 

“Collar me,” Nori parrots, his eyebrows furrowing with confusion. “Like some sort of animal?” 

“Not quite an animal,” Bilbo hums, leading him towards the bed. “I was collared once before, blindfolded and tied to the bed. One hobbit sucking me off while the other one kissed my lips raw,” Bilbo reminisces. His words are enough to make Nori groan and move his hand to the quickly growing bulge in his hands. “They were in complete control of me.”

“You don’t seem the graceful type,” Nori mutters, his eyes moving towards the thrumming jugular in Bilbo’s neck. “Like a cat, is that what you said?” 

“Hobbits are light on their feet,” Bilbo says as he stands, moving towards his pack. “I was not like a cat that day. I was too far gone, lost in the moment to be any kind of graceful really. The next time it was me that showed them hospitality. One of them collared and tied down, the other blindfolded.”

“Collar me,” Nori groans, rubbing himself through his trousers. “By Mahal just collar me.” 

“Tired of talking?” Bilbo purrs, from his spot as his pack. Nori nods silently, laying back and palming himself desperately through his trousers as Bilbo stands. He turns and holds out something towards him. The collars a rich, deep violet and from his spot, Nori can see it’s made of a lovely, delicate fabric. Dangling in the middle, a small pendant hangs. 

“Silk,” Nori asks as Bilbo slips the collar around his neck, fingers going to the dangling pendant. “Just what does this mean?” 

“Baggins family symbol,” Bilbo purrs, his lips on the shell of Nori’s ear. His fingers make quick work of the buckle. “Tell me how do you feel?” Nori feels possessed, his usual composure and control he holds gone. His wolfish grin is faltering as his fingers caress the silk.

“I’m dirtying your collar,” He groans, his head falling back. “Won’t it be useless to you then?” Bilbo smirks, pushing him back onto the bed. 

“A dwarf wearing silk,” Bilbo muses. “A dwarf, wearing a collar with the symbol of the Baggins family symbol on it. Touching it, caressing it with his calloused, work worn fingers. The same fingers that have slain orcs and pilfered treasures that don’t belong to him. It’s filthy.” Nori gasps, his hips giving an involuntary thrust upward. 

“I’ve stolen silks and satins,” Nori manages through gritted teeth as his hand slides towards his trousers. “But nothing like this.” 

“I didn’t know you could become so utterly wrecked,” Bilbo mutters, his hand on Nori’s wrist stopping it in its path. “Not yet, I want to enjoy this sight.” Nori’s lost all his composure. He’s soaked with sweat, his cock straining against his trousers as he thrusts upwards. 

“I want to touch myself.” Nori groans pleadingly. Bilbo doesn’t budge, scooting next to him on the bed.

“You want to,” Bilbo muses. “You don’t yet need to.” Nori groans, turning his face into the hobbit’s chest. Bilbo smirks and reaches up, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a bare, pale chest. Nori moans at the combination of the sight and the heat rolling of their burglar as he burrows closer, placing sloppy, wet kisses across Bilbo’s chest. He’s desperate to earn a moan, a sigh, and whimper, anything from the hobbit. He wants to see him lose his composure. Bilbo holds strong to his composure though, humming lightly as he joins Nori’s frantic hands, stroking the collar and twisting the pendant. 

“I need to,” Nori begs. “I need to.”

“You need to,” Bilbo muses, squeezing Nori’s fingers. “Are you close, Nori?” Nori’s cock is aching, the head weeping and he’s desperate to have his trousers off now. Nori nods shakily, fingers clumsy and awkward as he plays with the pendant. Bilbo gives him a wolfish grin of his own and slips a quick hand down his trousers, giving quick, hard strokes. Nori stiffens, burying his face against Bilbo’s hairless chest. The heat radiating off Bilbo, the satin beneath his fingers, being possessed by this hobbit—the hobbit touching him, pumping him to completion. Mahal, it’s suddenly all too much. Nori comes undone with a loud cry, muffled against Bilbo’s chest. Bilbo keeps his hand on Nori as he softens, his desperate pants gradually slowing. 

When he finally slips his hand from Nori’s trousers, he presses a kiss to Nori’s star shaped hair and strokes the collar with his clean hand. 

“Do you want it back?” Nori asks against his chest. 

“Keep it,” Bilbo says, pressing another kiss to his hair. “Consider it a gift.” 

“I’d rather consider it a treasure.” Nori lifts his head with a wolfish grin.

“You’re a treasure.” Bilbo says, giving him a wolfish albeit shy smile of his own. Nori’s answering smile is cheeky, the blush spreading on his cheeks petal pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I picked purple was because in the book, Nori's cloak is purple. And I'm kind of running out of ideas for the dwarves. So feel free to comment on what you would like to see. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :3


	7. Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I always see you being proper Dori,” Bilbo’s voice is calm, his eyes narrowed as he watches Dori. “I want to see you break. I want you to writhe beneath me, see you with your hand wrapped around your cock. I want to hear you talk dirty.” Bilbo purrs and oh Mahal help him, a moan escapes his lips. Dori’s throat constricts, his cock giving an excited twitch. 
> 
> “You want to hear me talk dirty?” Dori rasps and Bilbo nods, his eyes darkening with lust. Dori hums, a mischievousness curling in his gut as he stares at the hobbit, watching him so eagerly. “Make me talk dirty Master Baggins.” He drags out the s and earns a hiss through clenched teeth from Bilbo.

Dori, hard as he tried could not make his cheeks lose their redness. He was terrified of what was to come to him inside that room. Bifur lay on the floor, his cheek pressed against the cool tile, purring and occasionally glancing towards the door longingly. Each time Bombur saw Bilbo, his cheeks flushed red and he twiddled his thumbs over his plump stomach. Bofur would grin at him and offer him a wink until Bilbo looked at him. Then suddenly the hatted dwarf was the one blushing and tugging down a flap of his hat. Ori had returned with pink cheeks, his hands still linked with Bilbo’s. And now the door opens once more, Nori practically prancing from the room. 

Oh, Mahal help him. Nori boasts a deep purple collar around his neck, smirking at the princes as he twists the small pendant in the middle. Bilbo snorts and shakes his head, tugging him down for a kiss on his forehead. 

“Calm yourself cat,” Bilbo teases and earns a growl from Nori. “Now, now, I’ll have none of that until later.” He smirks, reaching up and giving the pendant a gentle tug as Nori turns and rejoins his brothers. Bilbo’s gaze turns towards Dori and he feels his cheeks heat up even more as if he’s been thrust straight into a forge. The others around him chuckle. Their laughs diminish though as Bilbo strides forward, offering a deep bow and smile. 

“Shall we Master Dori?” His tone is polite, his gaze offering nothing but kindness. Dori casts a hard stare at his brothers, hissing behave at Nori as he stands and follows after Bilbo. Nori simply rolls his eyes, sticking his tongue out at his brother’s back as they disappear from view. Dori fusses with his braids, smoothing them repeatedly until Bilbo chuckles and gently swats his hand away. 

“I can assure you that you look fine,” Bilbo winks at him, a blush spreading across Dori’s cheeks as he ducks his head, embarrassed. “Your brothers warned me that you’re a bit fussy.” His tone is teasing. Dori shakes his head, huffing as he glares over his shoulder towards where his brothers sit with the company. 

“Fussy,” Dori sighs. “I’m only fussy to keep Nori in line.” He objects. Bilbo hums quietly, his lips quivering with a smile. 

“Fussy is not a word I would choose,” Bilbo takes his hand, pulling him along. “Proper seems a better word. So I thought perhaps this would be best for you.” Dori feels his jaw drop as Bilbo leads him into the new room. Before him lies an enormous bathtub, steam curling up in small clouds. The water has a pleasant herbal scent to it and Dori nearly cries at the wonderful luxury.   
“Do you like it?” Bilbo asks, giving him a gentle nudge. Dori nods numbly. Bilbo grins as he begins to undress, sighing dreamily as he gazes at the tub. Bilbo discards his clothes onto the floor and Dori notices that his cock hands flaccid between his legs. Bilbo follows his gaze and shrugs as he sinks into the water, sighing. “Oh, bugger that’s hot,” Bilbo winces. “But does it hit the spot.” Dori discards his own clothes, silently enjoying the view their burglar offers as he bathes. He was not muscular like Dori but he’d certainly appeared to gain some muscle since joining them. Dori stares at his curls as he sinks into the water beside him, sighing contently. He’s undone his braids and his mithril colored hair hangs freely, fanning out in the water. 

“First time I’ve seen your hair down,” Bilbo comments, glancing at Dori. “You’re quite a lovely dwarf Master Dori.” Dori flushes at the compliment, playing with the ends of his hair as he glances at Bilbo. 

“What happened to your ring?” He could not help asking. Curiosity had gotten the better of him. He’d not seen the hobbit remove it while he undressed and did not see a glint of anything silver now where their clothes rested. Bilbo practically leers now and there’s a flurry of motion beneath the water. And oh, oh Mahal, the hobbit is wrapping his hand around himself. 

“I always see you being proper Dori,” Bilbo’s voice is calm, his eyes narrowed as he watches Dori. “I want to see you break. I want you to writhe beneath me, see you with your hand wrapped around your cock. I want to hear you talk dirty.” Bilbo purrs and oh Mahal help him, a moan escapes his lips. Dori’s throat constricts, his cock giving an excited twitch. 

“You want to hear me talk dirty?” Dori rasps and Bilbo nods, his eyes darkening with lust. Dori hums, a mischievousness curling in his gut as he stares at the hobbit, watching him so eagerly. “Make me talk dirty Master Baggins.” He drags out the s and earns a hiss through clenched teeth from Bilbo. 

“Very well then,” Bilbo lifts himself from the tub, giving Dori a view of his firm, round cheeks as he strides towards his clothes. He rifles around in his clothes, muttering to himself until finally he makes a triumphant ‘ah’ sound. He turns around, holding something in his hand. A thick bulb rests at one end, the top Dori assumes. It leads down towards a wide, flat ring shape which Bilbo clutches, a small smirk on his face. “It’s never been used before.” 

“What exactly is that?” Dori asks, confusion coloring his tone. Bilbo hums and vigorously warms his hand over the bulb part. 

“A butt plug,” Bilbo says and holds it closer for Dori to inspect. “You’ll feel strange at first. But then, you’ll feel so full, so very impossibly full. And when you’re writhing, begging me to fill you up even more—when the dirtiest of words fall from your lips. Then you’ll be rewarded.” He hands it over to Dori. The dwarf in question runs his hands over the cool, smooth material, relishing in the strange feeling. Strange at first. But then, you’ll feel so full, so very impossibly full. Dori looks up at the hobbit that crouches before him, his cock standing proud and eager bobs against his stomach as he watches Dori. 

“What do you think?” Bilbo asks as Dori hands over the plug. Bilbo chuckles warmly, stepping back into the bathtub as Dori stands up, turning and bracing his hands against the smooth stone of the bathtub. Bilbo’s hands are smooth, uncalloused and gentle as they run down Dori’s back, massaging the muscles. 

“I’m going to use my fingers first,” Bilbo warns and then there’s a new intrusion at his bottom, gently working its way in. Dori hisses through clenched teeth at the strange sensation, his grip tightening. Bilbo’s free hand comes up to massage his back and there’s the gentle press of lips against his shoulders. “I’ll go slowly.” He promises. And he does, his finger working slowly, gently. The slight burn slowly melts away, giving into sparks of pleasure, shooting up his spine. Dori sighs, his head falling forward as another fingers added, Bilbo’s lips moving across his back. The free hand he realizes is still clutching the plug as he feels a smooth sensation, too cool to be Bilbo’s hand rub his skin. 

“Oh, Mahal,” Dori cries and arches his back. “I—I’m ready.” Bilbo hums as he withdraws his fingers, a soft smile on his face as he cups Dori’s cheeks, giving them a firm squeeze. 

“Tell me Dori,” Bilbo whispers, pressing his lips to his shoulder. “How does it feel?” The smoothness was there still, the coolness doused by the sparks that Bilbo’s fingers had left inside him. 

“Strange,” Dori confesses, biting his lower lip. “You said it would make me feel, full. I don’t, oh!” Dori cries at the plug slides fully in, its way slicked by Bilbo’s oiled fingers. As Bilbo promised, he’s full, his body stretching. He needs more, wants more desperately but Bilbo’s hands have stopped. Dori groans, the bathtub suddenly all too hot. He’s overwhelmed by heat, his skin flushing. Bilbo moves away from him, laying himself in front of Dori, his legs spread open. 

“Mahal,” Dori hisses. “Touch me!” He pleads as Bilbo wraps his hand around himself, pumping lazily. His other free hand moves to his own unoccupied bottom, oiled fingers teasing him. 

“I don’t believe I shall,” Bilbo purrs. “I quite enjoy this view. Oh, if you could see yourself Dori. Your skins flushed red and you look ready to keel over from the sheer pleasure of it.” 

“Why won’t you touch me?” Dori practically whines, swearing that his skins on fire as Bilbo chuckles, hand pumping faster. 

“You asked what happened to my ring,” Bilbo’s tones husky as his fingers work faster inside himself. “Well I like to break, be writhing, pump myself to completion and talk dirty. I like to be naughty.” He spreads his legs further, pupils blown wide with arousal as he looks at Dori. “Take me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided that we are going to have a multichapter ending :) and I know that Gloin will be having a gag and Oin will be blindfolded. But are there any other suggestions for them? I cannot thank MerKat enough for all the ideas they gave me and just hnnn I love them for it! I may end up using a couple of their suggestions for the next couple chapters but am always open to more because these are the two I'm struggling the most with.
> 
> And I apologize for not updating in a few days. A combination school, other fics, health problems, writers block and a bout of insomnia has left me without a drive for this story.


	8. Author's Note

Hey, everyone. This work is now an abandoned work in progress. I’m really sorry to do this to you all but I feel that I owe you all an explanation as I hate when authors just abandon fics without at least giving some sort of explanation why. 

I’m currently attempting to become a nurse and last semester in my anatomy and physiology class we learned about the reproductive system. And I mean we learned absolutely everything you could want to know about the tissues, glands, ovaries, vagina, penis….If you have something of that variety, we learned about it. It did not make me want to come home and write smut, it made me want to go home and avoid anything to do sex all together. It quite honestly made anything to do with sex uncomfortable. I am not a prudish person but when you go into that much detail and have to memorize and remember what they’re supposed to do, it kind of drains your drive to do anything sexual. 

Winter is not a very good time for me. I have a variety of health problems including joint problems, snap hip and Raynaud’s. My Raynaud’s which makes my fingers numb makes it extremely difficult to type sometimes and at times painful. Our furnace unfortunately went out in about October as well and that did help any. If the temperature gets below sixty five then I begin to have problems and my fingers will turn purple and go numb. The joint pain acts up and makes it just a pain to sit, stand and do much of anything. 

I could feel myself starting to lose interest in this fic and tried really, really hard to find my interest in it again. When people started asking me though when I was going update or telling me to update soon, it got really annoying and made me lose more interest. I can’t just sit down and crank out smut quite honestly. I prefer for there to be something more other than: ‘oh, hey let’s bang’ and there’s nothing wrong with that. There are wonderful fics with that theme. But I wanted there to be something more than just straight smut all the way through. And I couldn’t draw that out of myself which as a writer was really discouraging. As of right now, I have absolutely zero plans to ever continue this. I mean ever. If I do then each chapter will probably have a word limit and I’ll have ideas written out for each character already. Again, I apologize. I just wanted to let everyone know my reasons for abandoning this fic.


End file.
